


Mountain Rescue

by tkbenjamin



Category: Stargate SG1
Genre: Closets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkbenjamin/pseuds/tkbenjamin
Summary: When Daniel no longer feels safe, he reaches out for the one he can rely on. And then it’s Jack to the rescue.





	Mountain Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> This little story was inspired by the lovely Ladyholder. 
> 
> For some reason I can never post art work to AO3, (not tech savvy enough) so for the artwork for this story go to tkbenjamin.wordpress.com.

General Jack O’Neill sighed when the knock sounded. He took a long look at his whisky and called out a “Come in.” This couldn’t be good. 2200, Friday, he was in his Spider-Man pjs in his hotel room in Washington. The week on the Capital had been hell. Home World had been just as bad and damn it, he wanted, needed some time off. He severely regretted taking the promotion that led him to Washington. 

“Dr. Jackson to see you Sir,” his Marine guard said as he opened the door and a flustered looking Dr. Daniel Jackson pushed past him. Jack blinked a few times and motioned the Marine away. The door snickered shut quietly. 

Jack stood from his chair, placing his glass of whiskey on his desk. “Not that I'm complaining Danny, but what are you doing here?”

Jackson wasn't paying any attention to what Jack was saying. He was busy rummaging through his backpack. “When was the last time you swept for bugs?”

“When I got back from the Hill,” Jack replied.

Jackson pulled out a device from his bag and started walking around the room. “That looks different from mine,” Jack remarked.

“Sam's newest design,” Daniel told him, voice distant as he swept through the suite, room by room. Jack sat back and let Daniel do his thing. It was always better that way. The machine was making a steady beep. It beeped it’s way hrough the bedroom and bathroom and Jack heard it coming closer, into the living area. As Daniel got closer to him, Jack heard the steady beep, beep, beep start to quicken. The closer Daniel came the faster the beep, until it was a steady noise as Daniel passed it over Jack's room service tray.

“Son of a bitch!” Jack growled and started to look through the remains of his dinner. They tipped everything out on the cart, ran his hands over every surface until he saw the tiniest bit of tech hidden in between the sachets of coffee room service brought for him to restock his coffee bar with. It was instant, but coffee was coffee and a military man never turned down coffee.

“For crying out loud, I tested this when it came in. How did I miss it?” Jack growled again, taking the tiny tech and dropping it in a glass vial Daniel handed him and went to place it in the tiny refrigerator.

“Don't beat yourself up over it. This is a new design, Sam's new detector caught it. Your suite is clear otherwise. Have you showered yet?” Daniel asked, voice flat and serious.

“Yeah Danny, as soon as I got back. You know I hate feeling like I still have the Hill on me. What's going on? Why are you here? I thought we'd agreed you wouldn't visit me here?”

“We did, but I needed. Needed to see you. Just, come to bed Jack,” Daniel sighed and turned back to the bedroom, stripping his clothes as he went.

Jack swallowed. He hadn't seen Daniel this upset in years. What the hell was going on? He hadn't received anything from the mountain yet either. He took the glass again and swallowed what was left in it quickly. He figured he'd need it. 

He leaned on the door frame while Daniel climbed into bed. As Daniel faced away from him Jack understood a little of what was going on. Dr. Daniel Jackson could and would talk his ear off about anything and everything, but give him something he was truly worried about that concerned people he cared for and he shut up and shut down. They'd been through this before and Jack had learned. A conversation with an old friend, had given him the answers he'd sought.

So Jack turned off the lights and stripped off his clothes. He slipped into bed behind Daniel and pulled the younger man into his arms. He shifted until Daniel was wrapped up in his arms and legs, head under Jack's chin. Then Jack waited. Slowly Daniel's muscles relaxed by degrees until he finally sighed. A sigh so deep and long Jack figured it might have been painful. “You ready to tell me what's going on?” Jack asked softly.

Daniel huffed a breath and wiggled. Understanding the cue Jack loosened his hold enough for Daniel to turn in his arms. “That's the problem Jack. I'm not sure what's going on. It's just a feeling and I can't put my finger on it. I don't like it. It just doesn't feel right.”

Jack tightened his arms so Daniel was speaking into his chest. “Start at the beginning Danny.”

“I guess it started a few months ago. Our physicals became more in depth after coming back off world. That can't be a bad idea right? After all the crap we've been through and brought back? So no one blinked twice, I didn't either. The blood tests and gathering increased. Now though, they take blood at least once a week from me, Sam, Mitchell, Teal’c, everyone. And they keep saying its for health checks, but it's not sitting well with me. I've found bugs in my office, in my home, car everywhere. So has Sam, we all have. 

“I don't know was happening Jack, but something is and, like I said, I can't put my finger on it. I don't feel safe in the mountain anymore. I’ve felt safer there during footholds than I do now. I can't even feel safe at home. The team agrees with me. I didn't know what to do, so I came here. I came to you.” Daniel finished speaking.

“Okay Danny, I'll look into it. Get some sleep. I got you,” Jack whispered. He had noticed the black under Daniel's eyes. Thought it was due to over work on some translation or other, he hadn't thought it was because Danny didn't feel safe. No, that was not allowed, Dr. Daniel Jackson should always feel safe. He'd just have to find out what was going on, and fix it.

*****

Jack ran Carter’s new Scanner, the CNS, as he was calling it in his head over the room service breakfast trolley and growled at the two bugs he found there. One under his cereal bowl and one in his milk. Stuck down the bottom of the milk jug. How the god damn hell. He packed both bugs in another of Daniel’s vials and stuck them in his thermos. He dropped the one Daniel had found the night before in with them. 

Padding back to the bedroom he gently shook his archeologist awake. Dropping a light kiss on his forehead when he started mumbling. “Wake up Dannyboy. We’re going out for breakfast.”

Danny flopped around like a newly landed fish, drawing a chuckle out of Jack and a louder one when Daniel fought open an eye to glare at him. 

“Coffee.” 

“Nope.” Jack denied him. 

“Coffee.” Daniel insisted. 

“Nope.” Jack said again, this time holding up the thermos and rolling it around enough for Daniel to hear the slight rattle it made. 

Daniel’s eyes widened and he nodded. “Right. Right. Just let me…” and he disappeared into the en-suite, carrying his bag with him. Jack heard the shower a second later. Humming to himself he went and grabbed his gear. A briefcase. A laptop snug in its bag. His wallet, keys and cell phone all found their way into his pockets or in his hands. With a nod he waited. Ten minutes later he walked Daniel out of the door and into the elevator. Jack, bags and thermos in hand. Daniel, bag over his shoulder. 

They didn’t speak. Not even when Jack handed Daniel into the car waiting for them. 

“Mac, open the boot,” Jack told his Air Force assigned driver. The woman behind the wheel nodded and Jack heard the boot lid click open. He walked to it and took out the small case he found there. It looked like an ordinary box. On the outside. Inside it was padded to hell and back. And lead lined. He grabbed a notepad from his inside jacket pocket and a pen. He wrote Carter a note and dropped it in the box along with his thermos. Closing the lid, he locked it. Very few people could open it once it was locked. Fingerprints scans were the first part of its multi level security. He wrote Col. Carter on the label on the box lid and shut the boot. 

Sliding into the back seat next to Daniel he finally breathed properly. “Mac, there’s a box in the boot. See Col. Carter gets it ASAP. Drop the good Doctor and me at the corner, then arrange for my check out of my current hotel. Pack everything. I’ll tell you where I’m going later.”

“Yes, Sir,” Mac answered and pulled out smoothly into traffic. 

The corner actually meant the corner coffee shop and ten minutes later Jack and Daniel were ordering breakfast while sitting in a back booth, close to the back door where Jack could keep an eye on entrance and exit at once. 

“Okay Danny. Let’s see what I can find out.” Jack said, pulling his laptop out. In a minute he had it awake and connected to the secure wifi Carter had fixed up for him. A few clicks and he was in the back door of the SGC’s computer system. Jack might play at being an idiot, but they didn’t give idiots stars. And you didn’t get the number he had or the job he held without a fair amount of smarts. 

He’d set up this back door back in the days he’d run the SGC, now he made full use of it. At a glance he knew who was logged in and with a few clicks could easily see what they were up to. He opened an encrypted chat to Carter. “Carter knows what you’re doing here?” He asked before writing her a message. 

“She knows. She’s as suspicious as I am. SG1, Walter, I’m not the only out worried.” Daniel answered. 

“Okay. I’m gonna send her a quick message. It’s encrypted. Anything you want to say?” Jack asked. He started tapping away as Danny shook his head. “Hey Carter. Thanks got the new doohickie. I’ll be keeping it. I’ve called it the CNS. Carters New Scanner. Jack. He hit send and watched as the message disappeared from his screen. “Now, to see what else is going on at the SGC…” He hummed as he scanned, using the speed reading he hid from everyone but Daniel. 

A chat window popped up. “Jack O’Neill? General is that you? How did you?”

“Now that would be telling, Carter. No spoiling the surprise either.” He wrote back. 

“Anything you say, Sir. Carter Out.” She wrote back making Jack grin. 

Daniel cleared his throat. Looking up, Jack saw the waiter coming with breakfast and pulled his laptop out of the way to make room. Daniel quickly poured out coffee for them both as soon as their carafe arrived. They divided up what they wanted, Jack glad he’d ordered an assortment of breakfast platters. He’d figured things would take a while to get through. “Glad I didn’t have any meetings today at the Hill. Good timing Doc.” He said before popping some sausage into his mouth and turning his attention back to his laptop. 

Hours later he looked back up and stretched groaning as his back cracked. Daniel looked up from the book he was reading and probably translating. “Okay. I got enough. My battery is almost dead and I’m beat. Are you ready to go?”

Daniel blinked and shut his book, dropping everything into his bag. “Ready,” he smiled. “What did you find?”

“I’ll tell you later. I don’t want to say anything yet. I got some things to do before we go further. Come on, let's go.” Jack stood and picked up his laptop, slipping it into its bag. He pulled out his wallet and dropped four fifty dollar bills on the table. “We’ve been here for hours. This should cover everything we ordered plus a decent tip. Let's book it Space Monkey.”

Daniel chuckled at Jack's antics, finished grabbing his things and stood up too. “So where to now, my fearless leader?”

“Now we find another hotel. I book in and call Mac.” Jack said with a sigh. “It gets tiring you know, the musical hotel game. I really miss my house, and the mountain. And every time the Trust or NID or whoever the asshole of the week is that starts to bug my room, I have to do this pack up and move thing. I think I've stayed in every hotel in DC at least once.”

“I'm so sorry Jack,” Daniel said as they left the cafe. “This part of the job can't be easy. How did General Hammond deal with it?”

Jack huffed. “Well he had full security detail twenty four seven, but really the technology, the types of bugs, yadayada, weren't as sophisticated as they are now. Its feels like every time I turn around the bad guys are either in my shadow or just ahead of me. Problem is I never have an idea where to look, you know? 

“We've been trying to watch The Trust. Trying to keep an eye on various Goauld. Truth is we've been trying to watch everyone and not been able to watch anyone properly. But I made a breakthrough. I know where to look now and where to plug up some holes. Here Danny, hold my bags for a second.” Jack turned around and handed Danny his briefcase and laptop bag.

Danny barely blinked as he took Jack's bags. He did blink when Jack spun on his heels and punched the guy behind him. Then he grabbed the guys wrist and twisted. Daniel winced at the sound of bones breaking. Looking away from Jack and the other man, Daniel saw people around them. Many backing away. Some about to scream. Others thinking about stepping in. Thinking fast Daniel stepped between the two men fighting and the crowd. “This is a. Military operation. Please step back. I repeat this is a Military operation. Please step back.”

Daniel turned to Jack to see him put a sleeper hold on the other man. “Danny, call Mac. Tell her to get a couple of MPs to pick up this guy. My phone's in my back pocket. Speed dial six. And watch the syringe. I don't know what's in it. But I'm gonna find out.”

Daniel quickly stepped around Jack and fished the cell phone out of his pocket. He flipped it open and held down the number six button until the screen showed the phone dialling. He waited for Mac to answer then followed Jack's directions before hanging up again. Daniel looked down, Jack was sitting on the ground. The other man was lying there. Motionless. Jack had one hand in his hair, elbow resting on one knee. The other hand held a syringe between two fingers. “He dead?” Daniel asked, chin jerking to the man lying down.

“Nah. Just sleeping. What Mac say?”

“On the way. She was calling the MPs as soon as I hung up. So what's that?” Daniel asked.

Jack shrugged. “But I'm gonna find out. I got a friend, I'll make a call in a minute. You okay? “

“Yeah Jack, I'm fine,” Daniel sighed and sat down next to Jack. “Weird huh. Sitting here with him and all these people just walking by. Its gotta be the uniform.”

“Could be, Dannyboy. Could be.” Jack took his cell phone back. He flipped it open and looked through his contacts before he found the number then hit dial. “Hi Liz. It's Jack O'Neill,” he said.

“Jack O'Neill, what are you doing calling me?” Dr. Elizabeth Rogers asked, a grin in her voice.

“Can't I just call and talk to a pretty lady?” Jack teased, watching Danny roll his eyes.

“If I didn't know where your heart already lay, I'd actually believe that. By the way, did you ever catch that archeologist you were telling me about?” She asked.

Jack chuckled. “Yeah, Liz, yeah I did. But you're right I am calling you for a reason. If I send you something, a syringe to be exact, can you test the contents, but keep it on the QT?”

“What happened Jack? And why are you asking me instead of your own people?”

“The syringe was meant for me, or maybe someone I care for, not too sure which of us was the target, and I don't really care. And I'm asking you because I'm not sure if some of my people have been compromised. So will you do it? If I can get it to you?” He asked. He heard her sigh.

“Sure Jack. Get it to me,” she said and hung up.

“Okay Danny, we're set as soon as the MPs get here.” 

“Sir?” A sharp voice asked and Jack looked up to see two rather familiar faces. Both wearing the insignia of the Apollo.

Jack pulled himself to his feet, bringing Danny up after him. “That's the asshole,” he said pointing at the still unconscious man. I want him on ice for awhile. I'll have a chat with him later. Where did you set down?”

“Just there, Sir” the soldier closest to Jack answered pointing to an alleyway where Jack could see Mac was waiting.

“Bring him,” Jack ordered walking to the alley, pulling Danny who was still holding all their bags, behind him. “Good job Mac. I haven't got a new hotel, so keep yourself out of trouble until I get back to you.”

“Yes Sir,” Mac told him, handing him an ear communicator which he fit into his ear.

“Thanks. Apollo, six for beam up.” A flash of light and Jack could see the earth through a view screen. He smiled at the view once, then looked at Danny. “You stay here. You two, he belongs in the brig.” He told his MPs. “Mac tell helm where you need to go. I'm going to speak to Ellis.” He stalked off to find the Captain of this boat. He found Ellis in the corridor leading to where he'd just left. 

Ellis stopped, pulled up short and saluted smartly before pursing his lips. “General?”

Jack huffed at the disapproval dripping from Ellis. “Don't look at me like that Ellis. I'm pissed that got attacked. I've had your men put him in the brig for now.” Jack said turning around and heading back the way he'd come. “Don't beam him to the SGC until I tell you to.”

Ellis stopped and squinted at Jack for a second. “Something wrong?”

Jack shrugged. “No idea. But I want first at him before anyone else. Won't happen if he's at the SGC though. The man wanted to stick a needle in me or Danny. That doesn't sit well with me. So I want first crack, that's why I want him here for now.”

“Needle?” Ellis hissed. “What was in it? Are you alright? Dr. Jackson?”

“We're both fine Abe, thanks. I’m about to get the contents analyzed, actually. I'm gonna give your transport control some coordinates to beam Danny and I to. Stick around and be ready for pickup okay?”

“I'll keep an ear on you. By the way, if you ever need to replace Mac or she just wants a change of scenery, send her my way. I'll put her in charge of scaring the hell out of my people. She makes my old Drill Sergeant look like a kindergarten teacher.”

Jack laughed. “She is something else,” Jack agreed. “I need her to get me through DC traffic Abe. If it wasn't for her I'd never get anywhere.”

Ellis followed Jack back into the room. Where Jack went straight to helm and Ellis made a beeline for Daniel. Jack grinned. Daniel hadn't had many friends or people that cared for him in the days before Jack and the SGC. His whole life had been his work and his books. Now though there were literally hundreds of people and aliens who cared for him. On Earth and throughout the Galaxy. And a few who would cheerfully see him dead too. Jack huffed at that thought. That was never allowed to happen. He'd lost Danny too many times already for the thought to sit well with him, ever. 

Turning his attention back to the task at hand he input the coordinates he wanted and tapped the screen. “Drop Dr. Jackson and me there. Find a nice quiet spot inside if you can.”

“Yes Sir.” 

“Let's go Danny,” Jack called and Daniel quickly came over to him. In a blink there was white light and then a, closet? Jack looked around them. “Huh, must have hacked into the building plans to set us in here.” 

“Jack where are we?”

“We’re about to go find Dr. Elizabeth Rogers. She's an ME with the NYPD. She's agreed to run some tests for me. Come on Danny. Time we came out of the closet,” Jack said wiggling his eyebrows like a black and white silent movie villain.

Danny huffed and pushed past Jack to exit the tiny room. “Speak for yourself Jack. I'm not the military man, I was never been in the closet.”

Jack growled and quickly followed Daniel. One could never be too sure his archeologist wasn't about to walk into trouble. Luckily for them both, the corridor was empty. Jack gave Danny a narrow eyed look and walked on looking for something to tell him where he was. He pulled out his cell and called Liz again.

“Dr. Eliz-”

“Its Jack,” he quickly cut her off. “Where can I find you?”

“Umm are you outside?” She asked thrown a little.

“No I'm on…okay yeah level 3 by the elevators.”

“Alright Jack. Stay there. I'll come to you. I can't let you in here.” She said and Jack could her her walking. She hung up and Jack flipped his cell phone closed. It was getting quite a workout today. It was also a cell phone that very few people knew about. He hardly ever used it and constantly changed it just in case someone found out about it or put a trace on it.

“Jack?” Daniel asked.

“She's coming to us Danny.”

“Aha.”

Jack knew Daniel wanted to know what was going on, what he'd found out, but Jack just wasn't ready to tell him yet. But he would and soon. He'd also tell him what he had planned. His new plans wouldn't happen overnight but he'd make sure they would happen. Meanwhile he looked around him, trying to look innocent and harmless, trying to blend in. A three star General in uniform however did not blend easily.

The elevator dinging and opening caught his attention and beautiful blonde woman in a lab coat strode out.

“Jack, how are you?” She asked holding out both hands.

“Liz,” he said taking her hands and kissing her cheek.

Her attention turned to Daniel who stood beside Jack.

“Dr. Jackson I presume?” She asked causing Daniel to chuckle.

“Dr. Rogers,” Daniel said taking the hand she offered.

She turned back to Jack and held out her hand. “Hand it over Jack.”

Dutifully he dropped a silver cylinder into her open palm. “Its in their. Give me your cell so I can program my number into it. Contact me a soon as you know anything. And be careful. I don't know if I just put you in danger or not. And I feel like an idiot for not thinking about that before.” He said rubbing the back of his neck.

“A little tunnel vision, Jack? Don't worry about it. I'm an NYPD ME. You'd be surprised how many death threats we get. I'll get in touch as soon as I know anything. And I’ll keep this out of any official programs or databases. I’ll put on my duper stealthy spy hat for this one.” Then with a quick grin she turned and left, stepping back into the still open elevator and was gone.

Jack grabbed Daniel’s hand and pulled him back to and then into the closet. As soon as the door closed he pulled Danny into his arms and a searing kiss, leaving Daniel breathless when his lips were released. “Always wanted to kiss you senseless in a closet,” Jack said, making Daniel grin and sigh.

“Jack O'Neill, you do take my breath away.”

Jack smiled at him, took a half step back and clicked his earpiece. “Apollo two to beam aboard.” A flash of light and suddenly they were facing an Abraham Ellis who was holding two mugs of coffee and a grin on his face.

*****

Jack put his coffee down and watched indulgently as Daniel drank down all of his coffee then reached for the carafe on the table to refill it. They were sitting with Ellis in what passed for the Captain's Ready Room, where Captain Ellis held any meetings he had.

“So General, did you need my help?” Ellis asked.

“What do you know of Brig. Gen. Michael Towers?” Jack asked. He quickly dropped a hand on Daniel's knee when he saw the man take a breath.

“Can't say I know much,” Ellis began. “I know he's supposed to be a by the book sort, a real hard ass which I have to say seems like an odd choice to run the SGC. We've met a few times during meetings. He was brought in when Landry got sick. As far as I know we don't know what's wrong with Hank. I do know Dr. Lam went with her father. Its supposed to be so she can look after him, but rumour has it that someone made her feel uncomfortable enough to leave.”

Jack nodded and sipped slowly from his coffee. “Yesterday Danny came to me with some concerns. I did some digging. I found some things. One of them was that Towers has requested as little contact with, some people as possible. Among them are Teal’c, Carter, Caldwell and you. I can figure out why he wouldn't want much contact with Teal'c, Carter and Caldwell. But why you?” 

Ellis huffed. “When Hank went off sick and Towers came in, he requested to meet. I obliged. The minute I walked in it was like I'd hit him with hot water. All I can suggest is that he hadn't seen a photo of me and didn't like what he saw when we met.” 

“That's what some of my investigation has found out. The number of white male military assets has increased in the SGC. While the numbers of women, and personnel of color or ethnicity has decreased.”

“What?” Daniel spluttered. “I didn't even- how did I not notice that?”

“The people you usually deal with haven't changed so much Danny. Its mainly military assets, not civilian. You noticed the parts you were involved in and thank god for that because that’s what made your spidey senses tingle and brought you to me.” Daniel frowned at Jack’s word choice, but really he knew Jack, probably better than Jack knew himself, so what did he expect? 

“Jack, what are we going to do? You can't let this stand!” Daniel demanded.

“Relax, Danny. You know me. I won't let this go. Fact is, I'm sure there's more to this than meets the eye. I'm probably going to borrow some of Abe’s men here and go through the SGC like a dose of salts. I'm gonna shake Towers until something falls out. Can I count on you Abe?” Jack asked.

In response, Col. Abraham Ellis pulled out his gun and lay it on the table. “When do we start Sir?”

Jack grinned, a vicious little grin that had set terrorists shaking back in his wet works days.

*****

A couple of hours later and they’d knocked out a plan. It relied a little on luck and was a touch fly by the seat of your pants, but hell, that was SOP for a lot of Jack’s plans. Or it seemed so anyway. Very few people took into account Jack’s understanding of the way people worked. Again you didn’t put stars in an idiot. Only one that pretended he was one apparently. 

So when General O’Neill prodded a Beam Tech out of the way from his console and started to input details like he’d been doing it for years, only a few eyebrows rose, then went back to their work. “Hey Ellis, how full is your brig?” Jack asked, grinning. 

“Only had one occupant when I last checked. Why?” Col. Ellis smirked back at the General. 

“Oh you know, a beam in from here. A beam in from there. What can I say. It might be a bit of a squeeze for a while.” Jack smirked back and hit a button one more time. This time Col. Samantha Carter materialised beside him. A coffee in one hand and croissant halfway to her open mouth. 

She closed her mouth with a snap and glared. “What. You couldn’t wait till after lunch?” Then she snapped a sloppy salute before popping the last of the croissant in her mouth and chewing. “Hi Daniel, Col Ellis.” She nodded her greetings then turned her attention back to the General. “So, what am I doing here? And you’re lucky. I’ve got a simulation going that’s going to take twelve hours.”

“Always great to see ya Carter!”’Jack exclaimed opening his arms wide. 

With a smile and a chuckle, Col. Samantha Carter walked into the hug offered. “So how can I help Jack?” She asked. 

“Now that you’ve asked Carter, have you noticed anything strange at the SCG lately?”

“You mean since Landry has been on medical leave?” She asked with a glance at Daniel. 

Jack nodded. “I guess you have then.”

Nodding she slumped back onto a console behind her. “Yeah. Mitchell, Vala, Teal’c. The members that have been with the SGC for years have picked something up. Some of us also noticed our emails have been under a stricter review than normal. I tried to send you an email a while ago that got turned back. 

“Towers sent his XO. He came to my office and told me to behave myself. Quoted Frat Regs to me. Told me not to, and I quote, “bring disgrace to the uniform”. It’s around then that Mitchell and I decided we needed help. We made sure Daniel noticed things. Your relationship with Daniel isn’t a secret to anyone and if something happened to Danny they’d have nowhere to hide, so we figured he’d be the safest of all of us to contact you. 

“I’m sorry we put you in danger Daniel, we just had nowhere to turn. And we made sure you were never alone as much as we could.” She said turning to Jackson, an imploring look on her face. 

“It’s alright Sam. I understand,” Daniel hurried to reassure his friend. 

She turned back to Jack. “Hmm,” was all he said through pursed lips and narrowed eyes. He took a deep breath. “Anyway. I’ve hacked into some emails and correspondence. It was encrypted but no encryption on earth has met a Kusanagi encryption breaker and survived. So I have information. A lot of it. I just need you Carter to be my walking, talking Goa'uld detector.” 

“Ahh, Okay Sir.”

“Great. Come with me,” he said and led the way to the crowded Brig. Armed escort, two Colonels and one Archeologist in tow. 

*****

“Hello children!” Jack exclaimed expansively as he entered the Brig. He walked in enough to allow his group in after him. Looking around he saw four armed MPs, who were rather relaxed. And a whole lot of other men in uniform who were not relaxed at all. The three cells were  
full, some more than others. 

Jack glanced at Carter, she was practically bristling and hissing. If she’d been a cat she’d be spitting with all her hair standing straight up, Jack thought. “Carter, do your thing,” he motioned to the cells. 

She stalked forward, every inch the soldier she was, the scientist now in the background. She went to the first overcrowded cell. “Line up! I want four men across. When I tell you the first four will step back and another take their place. Don’t mess around and this will be over with quickly. Play games with me and I’m sure the General will have something to say about it.” She ordered, every part a decorated Air Force Colonel. 

Four soldiers lined up, standing at attention. Eyes straight ahead. She walked the line, slowly. Turned and walked back. “Next!” She barked out. And it was wash, rinse and repeat through the first two cells. 

“I see so much of Scientist Sam, I sort of forget she is Military,” Daniel said softly to Jack. 

“I know. She always makes me feel obsolete when I see her as a Soldier. She’s smart, strong and sassy, what have I got to compete with that?” Jack sighed. 

Daniel quickly gave Jack a once over, even craning his head to look at Jack’s back. “A fantastic ass?” Daniel asked grinning. 

Jack swallowed and choked on nothing. 

Ellis just managed to stifle a chuckle. 

Then all attention turned back to Carter who was moving to the final cell. This one held Brig General Towers, his XO Gerris, and Lt. Col. Bradyn. The three men had made their objections known loudly from the second they had arrived apparently. Threatening everything from court-martials to transfers. No one had paid any attention to them. They’d gotten louder once O’Neill and party had arrived. Jack had let them rant and rave knowing everything they yelled was being recorded as was per usual on earth's space ships, especially after the Caldwell snaking.

Carter was almost hissing by the time she’d gone to stand in front of the last cell. Before she even said a word three sets of eyes glowed behind their bars. “Traitor,” Towers hissed our in the dual voice of a Goa'uld. 

“And that answers soooo many questions. Your emails answer the rest. We’ll drag the snakes out ASAP. Ellis beam those two cells of men to Pendleton. They are about to go through some rather intensive and probably invasive retraining. The SGC is no place for assholes and bigots. If they don’t pass I see some transfers and dismissals in their future. As for those three we’ve got some work to do.” He finished pointing to Towers and company.

*****

General Jack O’Neill sat back in his chair and glanced around the Oval Office. He’d been here many a time by now. 

“Okay Jack. I’ve read the report. Now say it in English. What the hell happened?” 

Jack sighed. “You know how I found out there was a problem right?”

The President nodded once. 

“So I went digging. Found some strange emails. Broke into some encrypted files. Found a lot of white supremacy BS being passed in between a few new soldiers. Tracked it all back to Towers. His XO and Lt. Col. Bradyn the CMO who took over once Lam went to look after her dad. A bit more digging and some general gut instinct and I figured Goa'uld. Carter confirmed it. 

“Using Tokra tech we pulled the snakes out. After they spilled the beans of coarse. The snake in Towers was Kek or Kauket. Danny says its a male and female lower Egyptian god. Don’t know. Don’t care. Kek likes chaos. If we’re in chaos we’re easier to deal with. The other snakes were subjects of Kek. I’m sorry to say we’ve put the three on ice until a Tokra or whoever wants to come collect them. That’s it in a nutshell. Besides the experiments taking place to find a new breed of Jaffa.” Jack finished. 

“Is it all done?” The President asked. 

Jack shrugged. “Maybe? Anyway we’ve put Carter in charge for now. She’s not happy but she’ll deal.”

“Hmm and what do you want Jack?”

Jack grinned. “I wanna go home.”

*****

“Jack, Jack, Jack-” Daniel hurried into Jack’s office. “You wanted to talk to me? I'm really busy right now, can it wait?”

“Nope Danny. Can't wait. Walk with me,” Jack stood from his desk, he tapped a couple of keys on his computer and motioned Daniel out of his office again. 

“Jack,” Daniel sighed. “This is important. SG9 are waiting for the translations.”

“SG9 are already back in the mountain. They aren't expected back on P3X-99310 for a few days. You have time. Besides this won't take that long,” Jack told him.

“Fine, fine. At least tell me what this is all about,” Daniel huffed.

“It's about this,” Jack said and grabbing Daniel's elbow pulled him into a closet. He pushed Daniel up against the wall beside the door and turned the lock he'd installed himself a few hours before. Effectively locking them both in. Then wrapping both hands around Daniel's face he held him still gently and softly kissed him. The kiss was gentle and sweet and breathtaking. He tasted Daniel, drank him in and relished the younger man’s shivers and gasps. Finally pulling away Jack looked down at the man melting in his arms. “I've always wanted to do that with you here. Just pull you into this closet and kiss you senseless. Never had the guts to before. Always waited till we were out of the mountain for that. But I promised myself if I got to come home I wouldn't wait any more. Anything could have happened with Towers and those snakes. I could have lost you and not known about it until it was too late. I was too far away.”

“We decided your career-” Danny said softly.

“My career is not worth losing you over. Not again. The President gave me back the SGC. I'm back for good. DADT is not a problem here. Not any more. Something the President and I hammered out. We can’t afford bigots or homophobes when we deal with the weird and wonderful of the galaxy. 

“I'm not comfortable hiding any longer. If you want us to stay quiet we will but, Danny I want to marry you. I’ve got the President working in that too. If worse comes to worse we’ll get married somewhere off world. I’m sure Teal’c will have some ideas where.” Jack said it all in a rush. Not wanting Danny to interrupt him. 

“So let me get this straight. You pulled me into a closet, to propose to me or make out with me?” Daniel grinned.

Jack chuckled. “Well both really. And also to let you know that this is our make out closet from now on. I've even put a lock on the door. We’d still be on video surveillance but I'm not going to worry about that, especially since Carter agreed to delete any footage of us entering and leaving here. So think about it. Wanna marry this old man? You don't have to answer now, just think about it.”

Jack heard Daniel sigh. “So you're staying? No more DC?”

Jack nodded. “No more DC. I get to come home and stay home.”

“Hmm well,” Daniel said seriously, then grinned. “If you're going to be around anyway, might as well make an honest man out of you.”

Jack whooped and grinned, picked up his archeologist and span them both around. “Great Danny, great. Who should we let help us plan the wedding? Sam? Teal’c?”

“Depends, did you want to fight for my hand or just walk down the aisle?” Daniel grinned, peppering little kisses over Jack's face.

Jack laughed. “You’re right, Carter would be viscous. Teal’c it is.”


End file.
